


i'm a walking travesty

by joneinyourarea



Series: Stray Kids Fics [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han-centric, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Therapy, chan is a therapist, me projecting my coworkers, onto jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: ‘well, firstly, i like to go by han. i prefer it actually.’okay, so he waits for han to continue.‘i’m agender. i know that might be confusing, but i use they/them pronouns. that’s very important to why i’m here.’pls read the notes before you read the fic.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Stray Kids Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. this is not a phase

**Author's Note:**

> hey, jas here. 
> 
> i want to give a major trigger warning for homophobia, transphobia and workplace discrimination. there are parts of fiction to this like the parts where minho comes in, but all of the dialogue between chan and jisung were dialogues between me and my actual therapist (with the exception of the job) about actual situations that have happened to me at work. i just flipped the genders for my coworkers and obviously switched their names so they can't find this.
> 
> if you or someone you know is being discriminated against, please. please do not stay silent. speak up. homophobia is real. let's come together and unite as one family.
> 
> also for reference: i am agender and use they/them pronouns. i am polyamorous and romantically attracted to women, but not sexually attracted to anyone. it's very confusing to you guys probably, but i'm funky fresh.

‘in order for me to tell you my story, i’ll have to explain a few things first.’

the therapist just looks over comfortingly, nodding for jisung to continue.

‘well, firstly, i like to go by han. i prefer it actually.’

okay, so he waits for han to continue.

‘i’m agender. i know that might be confusing, but i use they/them pronouns. that’s very important to why i’m here.’

‘well, han, my name’s bang chan and i use he/him pronouns! i don’t know if that makes you feel more comfy or not, but i want you to know that this is not one-sided. i want you to feel as comfortable as possible so that you can start opening up as these sessions progress.’

‘okay.’

‘so, why have you decided to see me? if you’re alright with sharing.’

‘well, i heard that you work with lgbtq+ community members and don’t- how do i put this?’

‘try to use methods of conversion to tell you who you are is wrong?’

‘yes, that. i’ve been to three other therapists and they’ve all tried to-’

‘i promise that we don’t do that here. i can assure you that we are lgbtq+ friendly.’

chan slides a picture towards han, letting them grab it gently. flipping the picture towards themself, han holds their breath. it’s just a small, black frame, though inside the frame holds a picture of chan. he’s got blond, curly locks that are covering half of his face and he’s got his arms wrapped around someone, rubbing his face on their shoulder. this person, this man, is a few inches shorter than chan. he’s got jet black hair, a sharp jawline and biceps probably as big as han’s head. he’s got his eyes shut and his head tilted back in laughter, his cheeks dusted pink.

‘that’s my boyfriend. his name is changbin and he’s the biggest sweetheart.’

han blinks three times, looks between their therapist and the photo before blurting the first three words they could think of.

‘wait, you’re gay?’

chan sputters and tries to hold back his laughter, he fails and eventually starts giggling quietly.

‘i’m sorry, i really didn’t- i didn’t mean to laugh, but this always happens.’

‘i’m sorry! i didn’t mean to assume.’

‘no it’s chill! don’t worry. i do give off het vibes.’

chan clicks his pen a few times, pulling up his clipboard and then giving han a fond smile.

‘so, you’re here for the lgbtq+ friendly people because you’re agender, right?’

‘well, yes. but there’s more-’

‘only say what you’re comfy with, yeah?’

‘okay. my sexuality is kind of confusing. not to me, but to people i tell it to?’

‘well, i’m not here to judge you or try to make you feel uncomfy so if you want to tell me i’ll try my best to understand.’

‘right. well, i’m asexual, but romantically attracted to men. and i’m polyamorous, but i define myself as gay.’

‘okay. i understand. you’re romantically attracted to men, but you just don’t feel the sexual attraction like everyone else does. i also understand that being poly means that you are very loving and open-minded.’

‘i’m gonna cry. you actually get it. nobody has ever- wow.’

‘yeah! i try my best to understand everyone’s different identities to the best of my abilities. so, to the best of my knowledge, you’re here because the response i gave you isn’t normally the response you get?’

‘the complete opposite actually’

‘tell me all you’d like to, i’ll be here to listen.’

‘okay, so i know the people at my house don’t understand and the people at work don’t really understand either and they, well, they say rude things to me.’

‘rude things? like what?’

‘well, at home i get made fun of for being gay. and they all still call me jisung or jisungie or sungie and it’s really not hard to say han, but the refuse to acknowledge it and they misgender me everyday because they say i’ve grown up as he/him my whole life and that’s all they’ve known me as so they can’t use the proper pronouns.’

‘and at work? you said they treat you differently at work too.’

‘oh god, i think it’s worse at work.’

‘how so?’

‘well. the last therapist i went to diagnosed me with ptsd.’

‘i see that in your notes. i’ve also read all of what you’ve gone through in our get to know me sheet you filled out in the beginning of our session. do you want to elaborate on the work issues?’

‘yes. i finally want to talk about what’s bothering me.’

‘alright, whenever you’re ready.’

han pauses, lost in thought on how or where to begin.

‘well, i’ve got a few instances, could i tell the experiences by person or?’

‘however makes you most comfortable.’

‘i think it’s easier to sort them all out by person and go from there/’

‘okay, who do you want to start with?’

‘i think danny? he was the least hurtful in my opinion.’

‘tell me about danny then.’

‘well, when i first came out to danny he just laughed it off. he’s an older fellow, so i just figured he was brushing off the topic.’

‘and was he? brushing off the topic?’

‘no. he was blatantly ignoring me. i didn’t realize at first because we never talked about it again, but then every time a woman walked in the door he would try to get their number or ask them if they were single. he’d say “go get her jisung” or tell me not to miss the opportunity, but every time i told him i was dating he would brush them off and say that we were nothing but friends.’

‘so he was invalidating your sexuality.’

‘yeah. he’s from the older generation so i don’t hold it against him much, but it bothers me that his best friend raeleigh is a lesbian, but he can’t stand the thought of me or any other man being gay.’

‘there’s an obvious double standard at play here, han, and i don’t think you’re being treated fairly. and you said he’s the nicest of them?’

‘yes. it’s much worse from here.’

‘who next?’

‘i’d like to talk of dustin? and then after the first few stories with dustin i want to talk about dustin and mike together.’

‘sure. what happened with dustin?’

‘well, i’m very passionate about trans rights.’

‘’yes, i mean agender is on the trans spectrum.’

‘yeah. and i’m very open about it. we’ve mentioned this before after a man named jake said that he couldn’t support trans people because the bible frown upon it. obviously i was very upset, but i calmly walked out. so dustin confronted me about it and told me he was proud that i waited to calmly talk about it when i wasn’t heated, but then turned around and said that he supports people being who they want to be, but he doesn’t understand how trans women can be the way they are because he feels like they’re stripping a true woman’s womanhood from her.’

‘and how did you respond to such an outrageous claim?’

‘i told him his thinking disgusted me and that trans women were true women and deserved everything cis-gendered women were privileged with. i told him that i understand that he was raised differently, and that i do not nor will i ever agree with such ludacris (luda!) standpoints.’

‘i’m glad! i love that you speak up for what’s right and what you believe in. anything else before we add mike?’

‘yes, one more thing. do you know george floyd and the protests that were sparked by his death caused by the police department?’

‘of course i’m aware.’

‘well, i went to one of the protests and he told me i shouldn’t have gone because they were riots. that it was too violent, but i was going because i wanted my voice heard. i wanted people to know that what happened was tragic and shouldn’t have happened. and it’s been going on far too long. but he said that he understood where i was coming from because he’s got mixed kids and a black wife, but he just didn’t think that all cops were at fault and the protests were unnecessary.’

‘what logic-’

‘i don’t know! i thought for sure that he’d want his voice heard as well, but he was too worried about the possibility of broken glass. our protests were peaceful from start to finish with the exception of a few.’

‘so he sounds like he’s giving you a hard time. are we ready to add mike to this equation?’

‘i think so.’

‘whenever you’re ready.’

‘ok. well, there’s this time that they both double teamed me.’

‘oh? tell me what you’re comf with, alright?’

‘okay. i was explaining to them about my pronouns and whatnot. and dustin told me that i can’t call myself gay because i don’t call myself a guy. and then mike added that i’m not allowed to like men, that i have to like other “things” like myself.’

‘they said that to you?’

‘yes. and they were laughing about it. and they kept repeating it over and over. “you’re not a man so you’re not gay. you’re an it. you have to like other its” “i don’t think you’re gay. you’re just confused” “we just need to find you a real woman so that you won’t be confused” and a bunch of other things like that.’

‘that’s very toxic behaviour. why didn’t you say anything?’

‘i’ve never stood up for myself. and you know how it’s been legalized for us to not be discriminated against in the workplace over sexuality a few months ago.’

‘yeah?’

‘well, until it was legalized, they’d laugh and tell me they’d fire me for being gay and it terrified me because he actually could.’

‘i would be terrified too!’

‘he also used my anxiety and coping mechanisms against me.’

‘who?’

‘dustin.’

‘what did he do?’

‘he would hit my hand every time i would pick my lips or he’d force me to make phone calls even though he’s seen me be sent into panic attacks over it and he would shake me violently and tell me to stop swaying or shaking my leg or scratching my arm because he was getting nauseous.’

‘so, he’d use homophobic slurs against you, make fun of your coping mechanisms, and threaten to fire you for your sexuality?’

‘yeah.’

‘and what does your boss think about this?’

‘he is my boss.’

‘has he done anything else?’

‘well, this boy named jesse outed me to six people we worked with and when i told dustin he said he’d say something, but they just laughed it off.’

‘and they got away with all of this?’

‘yeah. it’s pretty conservative around where i live.’

‘that’s unacceptable. you shouldn’t be treated this way. maybe you should look for another job.’

‘i’m trying, but i work with senior citizens and i love them so much.’

‘i know you do, but this isn’t good for your health.’

‘i know, hey! you’re hiring? i can be a concierge! i mean, i don’t like phone calls, but i’ll try! plus, it’ll help with my anxiety.’

‘are you sure that’s what you want to do?’

‘yeah! i feel safe here. i like it.’

‘sure! i can get you an application.’

‘hell yeah!’

‘okay, then come with me. our time is up, but we’ll fill out your application and then we can interview you.’

chan winks and then holds the office door open for han.

‘i’ve got another client but i’ll have changbin interview you. now if you’ll follow me i’ll have minho check you out.’

‘do i look bad or something?’

‘what?’

‘you want him to check me out, so like do i look bad or-’

han hears a light giggle and finds a boy covering his mouth as he tries his hardest not to laugh. this makes them smile slightly before looking to chan, however, the boy speaks up causing han to look his way.

‘no, silly. you checked into your session, so i have to check you out of your session too.’

he smiles brightly at han, eyes crinkling. han thinks they’re a goner.

‘o-oh, okay then.’

‘and then i can help you with your application- don’t look at me like you’re guilty bang chan. you have someone waiting on you. i’ll take care of han, don’t you trust me?’

‘well, yeah, but-’

‘okay, then shoo. hannie, can i call you that?’

han only nods, blinking their eyes rapidly.

‘cute. hannie and i have work to do then.’

minho bats his eyelashes prettily and bites his lip, waiting until he can hear chan finally give in and walk away. he turns to han with a pretty smile and a stack of papers in his hands.

‘let’s get started, shall we?’

_ well, fuck. _ han thinks to themself.


	2. or a coming of age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some light fluff to make up for the angst last chapter......and next chapter.
> 
> basically minsung getting together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i'm back! there are no triggering or sensitive topics in this besides a mini minho section in which he opens up to han about his fear of being alone.

‘hannie, baby, good morning! i got you some coffee and your favourite sandwich!’

it’s been six weeks since han’s started as a concierge at chan’s office and they still get flustered every single time minho calls them baby, but it’s their inside joke now. a running theme that they have with minho, han assumes, being two of the only singles in the office so they flirt with each other. 

it’s kind of fun, han thinks, especially since they’ve grown close with minho. sometimes, when they’re feeling extra flirty they squeeze minho’s bicep and call him minmin in that sweet, alluring voice saved solely for minho’s ears. it leaves him a flustered mess, swatting han’s hands away and leaving them feeling satisfactory at having the upper hand. 

and maybe that’s why han finds their feelings to become startlingly less on the artificial side, because maybe minho is more than just stupid jokes and starry eyes. there are moments when han wishes minho was more than their friend. like when he bought them both breakfast, or when he waited patiently so they could both have lunch together (every. single. day.), or when he holds their hand whenever they have to answer any sort of phone call and are on the verge of panicking. minho’s always there no matter what and that’s what han appreciates. they appreciate the sense of safety and the feeling of comfort, the feeling of home. minho has become a constant and that’s reassuring to them, that minho always has their back. 

//

han thinks they finally want to ask minho on a date. an  _ outside-of-work _ date that  _ more-than-friends _ go on. and they’ve spent the entire day hyping themself up, waiting for the perfect opportunity to arise.

and then it finally comes in the form of their daily lunch break and han is over the moon. they’re getting ready to make their move when someone steps between them and minho. han watches the way minho’s eyes light up, glazed over and starry, smiling brightly at the man. they watch as minho listens to what the man is saying before nodding hesitantly and looking around the boy to look at them.

‘hi hannie! do you mind if jinnie joins us for lunch?’

and han’s perfectly crafted plan gets thrown out the window because this jinnie boy literally looks like he’s stepped out of vogue. so they settle for something more realistic than a date with minho.

‘oh, you know what, turns out those papers i was filing this morning really did get the best of me. i haven’t finished yet-’

‘it’s alright, we can wait!’

‘no, really. i’ll be a while. you two go! before it’s too late for you to have lunch.’

‘but hannie, we always-’

‘i know, i know. i don’t like the change in routine either, but i’ve really gotta finish before i leave. i promise the next time…’

‘oh! hwang hyunjin, nice to meet you!’

‘han, same to you. i promise the next time that hyunjin comes i’ll definitely join! but i have to make sure i still have a job for that.’

‘oh. yeah. okay’

minho looks like han’s just kicked his favourite cat and juts his lip out in a pout.

‘no, don’t you do that. i told you, i promise next time hyunjin comes-’

‘but hannie, please?’

minho bats his eyelashes and steps into han’s personal bubble. he squeezes han’s bicep and pouts because he knows that this is how he gets his way. han knows, too, that this is how minho wins. but not today. they cup minho’s face and lean in really close, minho flushing bright red. han makes sure that minho can hear when they speak up with what little voice they have left. 

‘next time, love, i promise’

they can hear hyunjin snickering in the background and that makes them smirk. minho’s eyes travel to han’s lips and this causes hyunjin to burst out laughing so loud that chan and changbin slide out of their offices to see what’s happening. upon finding han and minho seemingly about to kiss, minho as red as a tomato and han looking as smug as ever, chan slinks back into his office whilst changbin salutes with a low whistle. 

minho brightens even more, as if that’s humanly possible, and practically sprints out of the front door with hyunjin hot on his heels.

//

maybe it started as an excuse, but those papers really are stacking against them (no pun intended) because they’ve been filing and it’s been nearly fifteen minutes since minho left. chan and changbin finally take time to slink into their office and makes their presences known to han. 

‘holy shit, don’t fucking do that! you scared the hell out of me-’

‘so anyway, chan and i were wondering if you and minho had a fight or something.’

‘no?’

‘then why didn’t you go with minho today? you guys eat together everyday.’

he had that boy with him and i had work to do-’

‘but han-’

‘listen. i wasn’t going to ask him on a date with someone there watching our every move. talk about terrifying.’

‘you wanted to ask him on a date, huh?’

‘duh? i’d be stupid not to.’

‘how so?’

‘well, first of all-’

they shut up immediately when they see minho slam the door open and shove past chan and changbin. 

‘hey, hannie! i bought you some cheesecake to apologize!’

‘apologize for what, love?’

‘well, just in case, of course!’

minho pauses to boop han’s nose.

‘i didn’t know if i made you uncomfy by asking you to accompany me and jinnie, so i’m sorry.’

he juts his lip out as he places the bag with the slice of cake on han’s desk and then flutters his lashes while he steps back into place.

‘awe, that’s so sweet love, but i wasn’t uncomfy.’

‘you weren’t?’

‘no!’

‘then, why did you stay? are you angry with me?’

han doesn’t even let that thought stay in minho’s mind for more than a second because they can’t stand the look of hurt that flashes across minho’s face. 

‘no, baby. i could never be angry with you.’

‘so it really was the work and not me?’

han cups minho’s face and pulls him closer, leaning in so that he can hear the words they whisper. 

‘i promise it was the work and not you.’

they boop minho’s nose and pull away to continue filing those damn papers. they can see minho flushing bright red before he fans his hands near his face causing changbin to snort. chan whacks his head and pulls him out of the room.

‘do you need any help hannie?’

they look up to answer but their breath is stolen by minho leaning against their desk with his hands cupping his face. han just nods politely causing minho to smile. 

‘scooch over then so i can help!’

//

‘hannieeeee~’

‘yes, minmin?’

‘hannie~ this is so boring!’

‘i don’t think anyone finds filing fun, darling.’

minho huffs and leans against the nearest desk to rest his legs as much as he can. 

‘are we almost done?’

‘almost done, baby, but if you want you don’t have to stay. i can finish and you can head back upstairs an-’

‘no!’

minho reddens and looks away, embarrassed to speak up after such an outburst. he then starts to fidget, hands shaking as he tries to backtrack. his fingers find solace in digging into his palms, humiliated he’d just panicked in front of someone. so he looks busy, oblivious to han’s concerned gaze. han wheels closer in his chair, lightly tugging minho’s hand free from his tight grip when he sees traces of blood pooling where minho’s fingernails indented in his skin. 

‘hey, min-’

‘well, i think i should stop bothering you and head up-’

‘min? what’s wrong love?’

minho shakes his head and tries to leave, but han gently pulls him into their lap, wrapping one arm around his waist. han brings their other hand to cup minho’s face and lifts it so that minho is making eye contact with them. minho gasps softly, almost completely inaudible so han decides to let it slip in favour of caring for minho and finding out what’s got him so upset. 

‘tell me baby,’

they pause, caressing minho’s face and giggling when minho leans in to their touch. they run the pad of their thumb across minho’s cheekbone, pulling his face closer and wrapping their other arm around his waist tighter. 

‘what’s got you so upset? was it- was it something i said?’

‘no i just-’

‘just what?’

minho plays with the hand han has wrapped around his waist, pulling it from his waist and picking at each of their fingers so he can keep his hands busy. he looks down solemnly, trying to keep his voice steady.

‘it’s stupid.’

‘i promise you it’s not. hey, min,’

han shifts their hand and pulls minho’s face up so that he makes eye contact with them. his eyes water with unshed tears and he feels ashamed for throwing a fit, so he closes his eyes to avoid seeing han’s reaction.

‘i need you to look at me, love. tell me what’s wrong so i can help, would you like that min?’

‘i-’

‘i need you to look at me first, baby.’

minho shudders at the way the name rolls off han’s tongue, like they actually means the petname as more than some stupid running joke they have. like they actually have feelings for minho and that thought alone has him holding his breath, hope soaring through his chest.

‘being alone scares me.’

han makes a cooing sound, rubbing minho’s cheekbone with the pad of their thumb again. it’s calming and minho thinks that maybe han will pull him in and kiss him, but then tries to get that thought out of his mind because he thinks it’s foolish to think like that.

‘but i’m right here, baby.’

there it is again. that fucking pet name and those fond eyes staring at him, holding him like he’s something to be cherished. like han loves him.

‘but-’

han gently leads his face again so that they’re making eye contact, gesturing for him to continue and making sure that he doesn’t look away. they always do this, but it’s reassuring and minho melts into their touch.

‘i- well. if i go upstairs, then-’

‘you can stay with me, love.’

‘can i?’

‘of course you can-’

‘are- are you sure? i can go-’

‘baby, you can stay as long as you’d like to. or we could both go back up to the main floor, but regardless of whether we stay or not we’ll do it together, yeah?’

minho smiles and han leans in really close. minho flushes bright red and looks away and han finds it cute. so they say it to minho out loud, causing him to flush darker. they tilt minho’s head so that he’s looking up into their eyes, and then they lean in and kiss his nose. it’s a feather light one, just a quick peck that has minho gasping audibly, mumbling a cute little ‘hannie’ with stars in his eyes. he fidgets in han’s lap, trembling hands reaching up to cup both sides of han’s face as he leans closer. they pull him closer and snake both hands around minho’s waist to pull him closer. minho giggles and leans in further, their lips brushing as he speaks up.

‘can i kiss you, hannie?’

han can only nod, eyes trailing down to minho’s lips before snapping back up. minho smiles, leaning in and waiting for han to connect their lips. he melts into the touch when han finally presses their lips together, feeling minho lace his hands in their hair. it’s nothing long or extravagant, just contact for a few seconds before han pulls away and minho speaks up, breathless like they’d done something far more scandalous than share their first smooch.

‘again’

there’s not a single ounce of what little voice he had when he spoke up, the word sounding like a plea and who were they to deny minho what he wanted? they leaned in again and placed another feather light kiss to minho’s lips, lingering a few seconds before pulling back. the breathless request came a few seconds after han pulled away.

‘again’

they let out a giggle, but kiss minho again and pull away shortly after. they stay close to him, watching minho as his eyes flutter before opening with a smile spreading across his pretty lips. there’s a pink hue that coats itself lovingly across minho’s cheekbones, but still he looks flawless. he’s so pretty that han can’t help but be drawn to him. minho leaves them breathless without having to try.

‘minmin-’

‘hannie?’

‘i don’t like uneven numbers.’

minho’s already leaning back in when he replies.

‘i can fix that’

laughter bubbles in han’s stomach, but it gets cut short when minho sighs and connects their lips again. they cup minho’s face and tilt their head as minho’s hands find their way back into han’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this friendos! i do have the third and final chapter underway as i've started it already. but i think that i want to change the way that i've written it and play more into han's fear of phone calls and add the fear of the dark and elaborate on that. and then i want to also elaborate on minho's fear of being alone and where it stems from and maybe add in some senses of paranoia and discomfort with large crowds. and also i want to note that han mentions that they dislike uneven numbers and i want to also elaborate on that as well because although that seems meaningless, it's actually significant.
> 
> and i know that you guys are wondering why that would be significant if it was only mentioned briefly, but as this entire work is based off of my experiences in the most healthy way i know how to make it and cope from what i've experienced i want you to know that the discomfort of uneven numbers is very pertinent in my everyday life and therefore is translated to being important in han's everyday life aswell. and that will be made aware in the last chapter, but for now i thought i'd idk make it known.
> 
> also i would like to stress again that all of what happened in this so far (minus the romance bc idk who she is...) are actual occurances that i have had to deal with. this means that the anxiety that comes with phone calls, the fear of the dark, the extreme paranoia, the fear of being alone, the numbers and eventually i do want to tack on the insomnia and hallucinations in as healthy a way as possible and i want you to know that i am dealing with these things as they come. that i am doing as well as i can given the circumstances and that the next chapter will contain a very big trigger/content warning but be put back into the setting of a therapist/patient setting for the benefit of you and so that i don't have to go too into detail to relive those moments i'd like to forget most.
> 
> i'm sorry if the next chapter i post (whenever i do) is too much for you guys and i certainly hope you know that you don't have to read it. i probably won't even post it and i'll probably end up going with my original ending i had planned. but in case i do post that really personal chapter i want you guys to know that i'm writing it for me and i'd very much appreciate if you didn't leave harsh feedback because it was all real and traumatic for me. but if you do, i won't be upset with you in any way because if you feel like i deserve those comments then i deserve them and i will read them regardless. because i love and cherish all of you mwah! happy reading and i hope you all know that someone out there loves and cherishes you! and if you think that you don't have someone to love and cherish you then think again because i'm here and i cherish you!

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks if you read this. my boss said something homophobic to me on wednesday and this was sparked as an idea. because i don't have friends and my family doesn't really understand, plus i haven't seen my therapist in two months so i turned to writing. i don't expect anyone to read this, because this is just for me. but in case anyone does, hey i'm always here for you!


End file.
